team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Milli - Transcript
Princess Milli *(The episode starts in Milli's bedroom. Milli is wearing her Rainbow Princess Dress instead of her usual clothes. *Milli:Hi it's me Milli I'm a tiny superhero but you can call me Princess Milli (giggles) check it out I look just like a princess because tonight in Umi City there is a royal party and everyone will be dressing up as princes and princesses. Do you like parties Umi-Friend? Umiriffic! *Bot:Milli you have to see my costume. *Milli:Coming Bot! (Milli goes to see Bot wearing armor and a cape.) *Milli:This is Bot my best friend. *Bot:Hello there see if you can guess what I'm wearing what is this? A cape right I'm dressed up like a prince. *Milli:Bot where's Geo he should've been asleep again! *Bot:Oh he went out with his fiancée Fauna. *Milli:Who's Fauna? *Bot:Fauna is a fairy like Sunny but she is powerful she has glitter-covered long-sleeved gloves, shell-crested wings, a wand, a pendant of fairy dust on her neck, and bare-footed boots. *Milli:So pretty! *Bot:We better go get the banquet set up before the party starts. *(Geo calls his teammates on the Umiphone.) *Bot:Oh I'm getting a call on my belly-belly... *Milli and Bot:Belly-Screen! *Bot:It's Geo! *Geo:Milli, Bot I am a bit busy right now and I can't make it to party. *Milli:What's wrong Geo? *Geo:Two words Troublemakers they blasted my skates and now Fauna has some new wheels but she doesn't have any tools to fix my skates. *Milli:(gasps) Yikes! *Bot:Don't worry Geo we'll be there soon and fix your skates with my robo tools. *Geo:Thanks guys see you soon. *Bot:We have to fix Geos skates before we can get to the royal party on time. *Milli:And we your help will you help us fix Geos skates? You will Umiriffic! Now your on Team Umizoomi with us we'll call you Umi-Friend. *Bot:Hello Umi-Friend! *Mili:I'll head to the party to set up the banquet Bot. *Bot:Ok Milli good luck don't worry Geo help is on the way! *(Milli heads to the royal ball and gets half of the banquet set up.) That should do it now to see how Bot is progressing. *Bot:Geo,Fauna! *Fauna:Bot your just in time do you have your robo tools? *Bot:I never leave home without them now to use my rivet gun. *Fauna:(Hands Bot the skate wheels.)Here are the wheels. *Bot:DoorMouse Thanks Fauna (Bot activates his rivet gun) Geo this your wheels on nice and tight. *Geo:Thanks Bot! *Geo:Come on Fauna let's go to the royal ball. *Fauna:Right behind you Geo! *(Back at the party Milli has finished up the banquet and ready to dance.) *Mill:There we go the banquet is complete. *(Geo,Bot,and Fauna make it on time for the ball but DoorMouse stops them.) *DoorMouse:Not so fast! *Geo:DoorMouse your the security attedan? *DoorMouse:That's right and anyone who is going to royal ball must be dressed either a prince or a princess! *Geo:Well DoorMouse my fiancée and I are going in there besides we are dressed perfectly. *DoorMouse:Well then you may enter. *(After Geo, Bot, and Fauna find Milli she sees them and meets Fauna in person.) *Bot:Thanks for all your today Umi-Friend! *Milli:Yeah with your help we stopped the Troublemakers and saved the royal ball. *Geo:Fauna? *Fauna:Yes, Geo? *Geo:May I have this dance? *Fauna:Enchanté you may! *(Geo and Fauna dance of the dance floor happily ever after.) *Bot:I FEEL A CELEBRATION COMING ON!